e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie
A zombie is the undesirable result of the Resurrection power. History Seth bought the power from an unknown source to bring back his deceased girlfriend Shannon with the help of Curtis Donovan as host of the power. Curtis later used this power to resurrect dead cat Mr. Miggles which, zombified, turned his owner into a zombie. This cat got into the Community Centre girls locker room and infected an entire squad of cheerleaders. As Kelly Bailey tried to warn Seth of Shannon's nature, she already killed his pet iquana Iggy and turned neighbour Jack. The Misfits Gang later destroyed all the cheerleaders before they could infect anyone else, save for their new probation worker, and Shannon was killed by Seth when realized he now loved Kelly. After rejoicing on how they prevented what could've been a zombie apocalypse, they realize Mr. Miggles is still on the loose, though Kelly later managed to kill him, A year later, Curtis used his power on Jake to question him about Lola. The interrogation ended with Jake infecting Curtis who still nevertheless continued his search for answers. When he discovered her secret, he could not confront her due to his bloodlust but eventually gave in when she tried to kill him. He then resolved to kill her and then himself, permanently ending the zombie threat once and for all, Biology Behaviour When a person is resurrected and regains consciousness, they immediately have a blood-thirsty craving for flesh and blood. Though the zombie can retain some semblance of personhood; able to speak and think rationally, they are nevertheless instinctively prone to feeding on people or animals. Curtis and Shannon were zombies that both managed hold their identity together though having to feed to relinquish themselves. Most others, such as the cheerleaders, Jack and Maggie were reduced to mindless brutes with no sense of self preservation. Transformation While it initially took resurrection to create a zombie, anything bitten by a zombie and not totally destroyed would then become one. The change could occur in a matter of some time as with Stacie who was bitten on the neck and made Curtis, Simon and Alisha wait until she completely turned, or seconds with Jake. For those who were bitten, they usually went out unconscious (probably due to the severity of the attack) and would turn some time after reawakening. Destruction To kill a zombie, its brain would have to be destroyed by methods such as a straight bullet to the head or by bludgeoning its skull with a blunt object. Any other injuries would not do much substantial damage as a zombified Curtis survived several gunshot wounds to the torso without any relevant ill-effects after regaining consciousness. List of Zombies *Shannon *Mr. Miggles *Maggie *Jack *Stacie and other cheerleaders *Laura *Jake *Curtis Donovan *Debby (or Lola) Trivia *Given the way in which the Resurrection power makes zombies, and the nature of said Zombies, it is likely the originator of the power was somebody who frequented zombie fiction and films and/or fantasized about a "zombie apocalypse" which was manifested by The Storm. Category:Series 3 Enemies Category:Series 4 Enemies Category:Curtis Donovan Category:Sentient products of the Storm